Legend of FireGuyver Planet ofThe Kavzar TestStory
by fireguyvermilleum
Summary: This is a possible story for a later episode of Legend of fire guyver read it and give me some tip on how to length it.


Legend of Fire Guyver

Episode 20: Planet of the Kavzars Part 1

On a distant planet, the ground is very rocky with little amounts of small dead trees barely a half a foot tall. The ground is a dark blue color to its soil and in the cloudless sky above you can see the vastness full pf stars. A portal opens up it's a fire-like coloration that lights up the surrounding area. A guyver with a star shaped control metal walks out from the portal it's armor is a fire-like orange with red organism, its Warrior Wizard.

"Man, this place is just a giant blue dust ball. I got to stop making random jumps I always end up in the strangest of places," Warrior Wizard turned his head around taking a look around the place as he spoke. "Gee this place doesn't have anything I might as well go on." Warrior Wizard kicked a small rock that was near his feet, the rock flew a ways before landing on the ground.

Far away on the same planet, The Kavzar Command Outpost.

A light green guyver-like creature with a blue power crystal in his forehead stands in front of a computer screen with varies creator writings flashing on and off. The green creature let out a sign and then leaned down on the organic chair that lays behind hind him. The door to the room opens and a smaller creature comes running in, a normal Kavzar.

"Commander, you told me to come?" The Kavzar asked with a slight turn of its head. The Kavzar Commander turned to the Kavzar and stood up, the light from the screen shining behind him.

"Gather the Kavzar, we have an intruder!" as he spoke in the creator tongue he walked forward.

"Yes Commander," He then left the room.

Back on the planets surface.

Warrior Wizard is kneeling towards the ground using his thermal powers to super heat his fingers and started poking a near by rock. It became slightly scorched each time he poked the rock. "This is boring," When he spoke he let out a small sign.

"Then why do it? why don't you just moved on?" The Scouter's words buzzed through Warrior Wizard's head.

"Because I can use a little rest, every time I seem to come to a universe in trouble.

"Well then maybe you should stay here a little longer, it will-"

"Quiet!" Warrior Wizard's hyper sense orbs began to move on his head, "Some things coming, a whole lot of something." Warrior Wizard stood up and turned to where he senses told him. He could see a big cloud of greenish things flying towards him. When the creatures got to where he was they landed around him in a circle. One of the green things stopped forward and started saying things in some language he couldn't understand.

"What the hell are you?"

The one in front of him looked at him with a surprised look at first then said, "Human?" then saying more in the advent language before saying one word he could make out, "Kavzar." Then the Kavzar straightened its body, "Human you have trespassed on creator territory come quietly or we will kill you!"

Warrior Wizard let out a laugh, "It well take more than a couple hundred of you to take me down." The Kavzar paused for a second then laughed itself.

"Bio Energy Level 10,000, you don't stand a chance, mysterious Guyver."

"Bio Energy? 10,000? And the names Warrior Wizard!" Warrior Wizard raised his hand at the Kavzar and fired a beam of thermal energy blasting it back.

"Kavzar's Attack!" Almost all of the Kavzars around him leaped out at him. Warrior Wizard extended his plasma blades on his arms and heels. He slashed at some of them while blasting others with his arm beams and Zoa Crystal beam. Only ten of the first one that attacked were dead, but most were of the others were slightly harmed or completely unscathed. One Kavzar that was behind him fired gravity bullets at him hitting him in the back leaving small circular wounds on his back.

Warrior Wizard lifts up one of his arms and fires an arm beam at the Kavzar that attacked him hitting it in the head. Several Kavzars jumped at him and grabbed his other arm. Warrior Wizard's Zoa Crystal glowed and he fired gravity bullets from the arms he had blasted the other Kavzar with showering on the Kavzar that had hold of his arm. "Be careful he can produce Zoalord attacks!" One Kavzar said before a gravity bullet went through its head killing it.

"Sweet I can use Zoalord techniques, awesome!"

Three Kavzars jumped at him with blades extended, Warrior Wizard was able to block the first two which his plasma blades cut through like butter, but the third one was able to stab him in the chest with both blades. He fired his Zoa Crystal beam at the Kavzar with its blades in his chest blowing its head off and then cut apart the other two. Warrior Wizard pulled out the blades in his chest and looked around. It was easy to see he barely killed any of them, but the others didn't attack him, yet. Another Kavzar spoke, "This is your last chance, come with us quietly for study and unit removal or be killed."

"I'm not dead yet!"

"But, you will be soon."

Couple hundred Kavzar came and landed making the circle of Kavzars even bigger.

"Your death is imminent and inevitable."

Fifty more Kavzars charged at him getting ready to unleash an array of attacks. Warrior Wizard gathered as much thermal energy as possible and then released it as an explosion of thermal energy killing the fifty Kavzars that were charging at him. Exhausted, Warrior Wizard fell down on one knee and tilted his head down.

"Now's are chance, ATTACK!"

As soon as they began to charge at him, Warrior Wizard disappeared. The Kavzars all looked confused, they started to turn their heads around. "Where is he, where did he go?" One Kavzar said still looking around, then there was some muttering within the huge circle of Kavzars and another Kavzar started to shout orders in advent. All the Kavzars started to spread out, but an invisible force cut one Kavzar's throat causing blood to splatter.

"He's invisible, the human has clocking!" Three more Kavzars fell down dead, many of the Kavzar's started to fire a beam weapon at random spots trying to hit Warrior Wizard, while in the process killing their allies. Warrior Wizard started to materialize in front of the Kavzar that was talking before.

"I really don't like that look in your eye!" Warrior Wizard stabbed with his forward facing plasma blade into the Kavzar's eye and then rushed to another Kavzar and cut off it's head. " I told you it'll take more than that to take me out!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Episode 21

Planet of The Kavzars Part 2


End file.
